Lights raven
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Every one has a guide, this one is Lightning's guide. Rates M for later chapter's.
1. Meeting Everyon

I don't own anything, not even the Qrow like ME

AN: My original profile, blackflashingfox wouldn't let me on after years, so I made a new one and will continue my stories on this one, also my CP is fucked up so I'm using my phone, don't hate me.

Chapter one, meeting every one

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"This is the third time this week, I can't keep pulling you out of all of the fights!" Dakota said angerly at Light as they walked down the street, with three brused and beaten guys behind them. "There's going to be the time that you won't win or I won't be here to help you." He told her as they turned the corrnor.

"Like you have any room to talk, you get in more fights than I do." Light said as she crossed her arms. "And your not going any where, we still have yet to celebrate your birthday." She said as she faced him. "Then after that, celebrate on me getting into the Guardian Corps."

"I don't need a party." He said with a sigh. "Just behave and don't throw a surprise party at my place." He told her as he rubbed her head, but was stoped once she stood in front of him.

Reaching into her locket, she held out a neckless 28th a lightning bolt on it to him. "Here, I don't want to wait, I also have one, that way we know we will stay together." She said with a small hidden blush.

"Light." He said, taking it and put it on his weapons handle that was on his back. "Thank's, but we can at least wait for Saturday." He told her as he looked back at her with a smile. "Serha is waiting for you, you should go and make sure she's safe." He told her, getting a nod before she ran off.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a group aproching him. "Dakota, it's time I make that sword mine!" The leader of the group yelled as they all showed that they had a weapon, most untrained with there weapon.

Shaking his head, he turned to them. "You remember last time right, how I said I would kill you the next time you came for my sword." He said as be pulled off his back and aimed at him. "Let me show you your grim reaper." He said as the blade started changing, turning into a scythe.

"kill-GAHH!?" He never got to finish as he and his friends were dead in moments.

Walking past the body's, me turned to look at them. "Sorry Light, I'm a wanted man." He said as he started walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **years later**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Dakota stood on a building, watching as a war went on with in the city. He knew what was happening, it was a purge. Shaking his head, he covered his eyes as a ship flew in front of him, flashing a bright light at him. He then heard the sound of the gun getting ready to fire, making him sigh in annoyance. Grabbing his sword, he slashed at it, followed by a shock wave crashing into the ship, destroying it. "When will they learn that they can't touch me." He said to his self.

Hearing a crash, he looked over at a train that had crashed into the filed that he set up, hoping it would at least keep people out, but he was wrong. He could hear gun fire from the inside. Rolling his eyes, he steped off and landed on another ship that was taking off with a robot under it.

Seeing a missle getting fired from the train, destroying another ship that was with the one he was on, he focused on the person in the train, only to smile as he saw Lightning. "Look's like you were right." He said as he placed the sword on his back. "We would meet again." He said as he ran forward and jumped off the ship, turning into a raven and took off.

He flew over to Light and past in front of her, watching as she looked at him in curiosity. He then landed on one of the light poles and watche's as the robot landed in front of the train and attacked. Light pulled her sword out and fired at it in it's gun mode. A man, Sazh, pulled his self up on top of the train with Light getting up there early. She then changed her gun mode to sword mode and started moving around it's tail that was shooting a laser at her and Sazh, the later barely able to dodge them.

It opened it's hood and started charging it's cannon. Seeing this, Light charged in and slid under it and fired at it's core, cancling it, followed by electricity popped off of it and fell back.

Seeing this, Sazh smiled. "Ya, you ain't so tough now are ya?" He taunted, only for his smile to fall as he saw it grab the train and started spinning it's saws. "Hold on now, that wasn't a challenge!" He said as he raiesed his hands up in panick.

Light realised what it was doing and started running back, hooping from cart to cart until she landed on the ground under the pole that Dakota was on. Looking over at the train, she spotted Sazh running. "Jump!" She called out to him, watching as he did what she told him to do and landed on all fours as the train and the machine fell into the abyss below.

Rolling his eyes, Dakota caws, gaining there attention as he flapped his wings and flew off. As he flew, he watche's as they continued on and killed the guard's. He noticed that a guard had opened a gate. He cawed, having gained his attention. Turning around, he gasped as he saw the raven diving for him, followed by his head rolling off his body.

"Did that bird just decapitate that guard?" sazh questioned in shock. He turned to look at Light and even she was shocked at what she had just seen.

She shook her head, getting over it. "We don't have to worry about it, it's not coming after us, or I would be dead as the same raven passed me earlier." She said as she continued on. As they came to the center of the bridge, it exploded, shooting both of them back. Standing up, Light snapped her fingers, activating her zero gravity boost. She was about to continue on, but the raven stoped in front of her, shocking her as it grabbed her shoulder and started pulling her away. She swatted at it, watching as it went over to the railing behind her and landed on the railing, cawing at her. "It seam's that it's trying to guid us." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Sazh looked at he in shock. "You want to follow a bird that killed someone?" He questioned, following after her. "Alright soldier girl, trust your gut and I'll trust you." He said as he turned on the machine that was up the raven cawed again and flew off again, leaving them behind to continue it's journey. As it flew, it was smacked out of the way by a lofe of bread. Flipping it's self up right, it grabbed the bread and started making it's way to the people that were being watched by the guard's. He landed in front of them and dropped the bread.

A man approched the bird and reached for the bread, but the raven stoped him by bitting his hand. It then hopped forward and stood in front of a kid and his mother. It then kicked the loaf to them and moved out of the way as a girl reached for it. "It's ok." The girl said as she held her arms out to him. "I won't hurt you."

The raven looked at her before it looked over at the mother and chiled, seeing the mother hand her son a slice before passing some to the others. It cawed and flew up and landed onto the girls arm and sat there as she stroked it's head. She stood up and walked back over to the group and watches as another group came up to them. "You all ok?" The leader, Snow, questioned as he looked at them, followed by a kid tripping and dropping a set of guns. "Careful with thoes." He told the kid, before looking at them again. "If-"

He was interuptes as the raven flew at him, shocking everyone as it went past him and under the bridge. It landed on the building below and spread it's wings wide before turning back into Dakota. He rolled his neck and turned to the gun fire above. "They are going to be fine." He said, turning to walk away. Hearing an explosion, he turned to look back, only to see that the bridge gave away and people were falling to there deaths. He held his arm out and tossed a blue energy ball outwards. It then turned into an ice slide that started catching everyone and brought the people over to his location. As they slid over to him, he jumped off the building and turned back into the raven and dove after the women that didn't get cought by the ice slide. As he reached her, his claws grabbed her shoulders and started making his way over to the other survivors, droping her and then turned back around and cought Snow and landed away from the others and turned back to normal. "Dame, my time ran out." He said as he turned away from Snow. "I have to go on foot to get to Serha." He said as he started walking away.

"Your, him." He heard Snow call out to him. Turning around, he spotted Snow standing up. "That lightning bolt, sis has one just like it, she told Serha that the person she gave one to put it on his sword, so I guess your him." He said as he stoped in front of him. "Your a bastered for-"

"Keep it to your self kid." Dakota said as he pulled out a flask and drank from it. "I'm working with a higher power, and it's not the "good guys" that you know." He said as he turned around. "And what Serha did, she awoke a set of events that will lead to the world's end." He said, shocking him. "And it's for the better." He said as he started walking away.

"I won't let that happen." Snow said as he clinched his fist. "I won't let the world end, because that's what hero's do, they save-"

"People, not world's." Dakota interrupted. "It takes a God to save a world, but it takes a man to save a person." He said as he turned to him. "But even a simple man can kill a god." He said as he walked up to him and looked at the neckless on his neck. "Judging how you called Light sis, you proposed to Serha, and she said yes." He said as he held his hand out to him. "Congratulations." He said, watching as Snow reached for his head. "Good night." He said as he punches snow in the neck, knocking him out. "I waisted enough time." He said as he walked away

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **An hour later**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So, that's the pulse fal'ce." Dakota said as he walked on one of the only remaining bridges. "And inside, Serha is waiting." He said as he continued on, but stoped once he heard something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "Light." He said, amused over her shocked look.

"D-Dakota?" She asked, more her self as she couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her. "Your here, your really here?" She asked as she took a step forward, followed by a scream that came from above.

Looking up, Dakota spotted Sazh falling, only to land in lights zero gravity filed that she left behind. "So, you partnered up with someone, good for you." He said as he fully turned to her.

"Great." Sazh said as he stood up and faces him. "Who are you, you going to stop us to?" He questioned, followed by a chocobo landing in his hair. "Because if you are, you wont stand-"

"Stop." Light interrupted. "This is Dakota Feichko, the proclaimed grim hunter. It's us who don't stand a chance, he's an S-class criminal." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Wanted for destroying thirty seven command ship's, single handedly." She said as she reached for her gunblade.

"But that won't stop you, will it." He said as he pulled out the flask and took a drink, only to pout it out, showing it was empty. "Dame, I drank the last and I'm not even close to tipsy." He said as he out it away, looking at Light. "So, you going to take me in?" He questioned as he pulled his sword off his back.

"No." She said as she pulled her gunblade out. "I quit recently." She said, suprising him. "But I'm still going to bring you BACK!?" She yelled out as she charged at him, but he simply moved to the side, watching as her sword passed by. He backed up as she slashed at him. Narrowing her eyes, she went for his head, but he bowed to her. Seeing an opening, she went to stab him in the back, but faster than her eyes could follow, he brought his sword up, covering his back, blocking her strick.

He pushed her gunblade back, swung the sword around and aimed at her. She narrowed her eyes as he moved his sword, with her doing the same. He tapped the tips, making her tense up. He smiled at her and slashed at her, with her back flipping away from him, but he keped up the same attack, pushing her further back. Getting irritated, she blocked one of his slashed, but she didn't expect for the blade to bend back and fire a round, shocking her.

Looking behind her, she saw a bike ship crash behind her. "Never look away from your opponent." He lectured her, back handing her away from him and into Sazh, who cought her. "Sorry, but we have to settle this at a later note." He said as he ran to the side of the bridge and jumped, shocking them.

They ran over to the edge and spotted him, seeing him land on top of a bike ship. "Dame it!?" Light said as she continued on, running twords the pulse fal'ce with Sazh not far behind.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **with Dakota, moments earlier**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"The hell do you kids think your doing?" He asked as he landed on the bike ship and took over, hanging off the edge. "You can't drive worth of shit." He said as he grabbed the wheel and started heading straight for the pulse fla'ce.


	2. The higher power

I don't own anything, not even the Qrow like ME

XXXXXXXX

"I went from the most wanted to a babysitter." Dakota said as he stood up. Looking over at the two, he saw that they were both ok. Sighing to his self, he stood up at the same time as they did. "What the hell do you kids think your doing coming to a place like this?" He questioned them as he approched them. "This isnt some game, you're both in danger and I cant waist my time watching you two." He said as he crossed his arms with a hard glair.

"You dont have to." The girl said as she got in front of him. "We can take care of-"

"Kid, your here for revenge, right?" He questioned as he looked into the boys eyes, shocking him. "For your mothers death." He said, knowing that Hope was the same kid from the bridge.

"Ya." he said, lowering his head, before looking up. "I will avenge my mothers death." He said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Then your waisting your time." He said as he looked at the panthercon that was approching them. He pulled his sword off his back and aimed at it, shooting it as it jumped at him, killing it before it got far off the ground. "Because shes still alive." He said as he put his sword on his back, looking at Hope, who was shocked. "I'm the one who saved her." He said as he turned around. "Seeing as our ride is, broke down, you two stick with me." He said as they started walking away.

"Serha! I'm coming for you! Tell me where you are!" They heard Snow yell. "Your heros on the way baby!" They heard him minutes later.

"He is here." Hope muttered as he looked up along with the others, before looking at Dakota. "How did you save her, she fell to her death?" He questioned him.

"Rolling his eyes, he turned into a raven and flew to the next level, cbanging back and looked at them. "I carried her to safty." He said as four lights shot down and created four pillers, making a set of stairs come out of the ground and connect to the next floor. "Seams like someone is playing with the controls." He muttered as he watches as vanille and hope walked up the stairs. "And before you ask, I'm not answering your question about me being able to turn into a raven, but I will tell you that I'm not a la'ce." He said as he turned around and started walking away with them following after him.

As they walked into the small tunell, he saw that the girl would take glances at the boy while the boy looked conflicted. As they exite the tunnel, they came to a room with four paths leading into the center of the room.

Walking into the center of the room, he tenced as he felt the power of cie'th, but not just one, multiple. "Wahoo." Vanille said as she spun around in the center of the room, but stoped as Dakota held his arm out.

Looking around, she saw a group of cie'th were coming up to them. "What are they?" Hope questioned, his panick clear as day.

"There cie'th, la'ce who havent completed there focus." Dakota explained as he grabbed his sword off his back and aimed at them. "Stay behind me!" He ordered but was shocked as Snow ran into one and rolled over to him, looking at the same one he had hit.

"I say we even the odd-"

"Shut up kid." Dakota interrupted, pushing him back with the blunt end of the sword, where it then started to change into a scythe, shocking them. "I'll be finished here soon, you take the kids and go find Serha!" He said as he slashed at one of them, cutting its arm clean off. Looking back, he saw Snow take a step forward. "I gave you an order!" He yelled, spinning his scythe around him, blocking three of the cie'ths blows. Stabbing the scythe into the ground, he spun around and kicked the closest one.

Looking back, he saw that they were leaving, but hope looked back. "Dont die!" He called out, before running after the others.

Dakota smiled to his self as he looked at him, but it fell as he looked at the crowd that was around him. "It's time to introduce you to your grim reaper." He sad as he laid the scythe on his shoulders. Nealing down, he watches as they all jumped at him. He smirked, spun his scythe around, but it kept spinning around him even with out the use of his hands, like how the moon revolves around the earth. He held his hand out and grabbed the scythe, followed by the cie'th falling apart. He changed the scythe back into the sword and placed it on his back. "Well, my time is back." He said as he turned into the raven and took off.

As he flew, he spotted Serha below, along with Lightning and Sazh, who were killing cie'th. He dove for Serha, passing Snow and the kids. He landed next to her at the same time Lightning ran up the stairs. Seeing Serha, she ran over to her and picked her up. "Time to go!" She said, but stopped once she saw the raven. "You again." She said as the raven took off and vanished behind a pillar.

Dakota changed back into his normal self and walked out from behind it. "Serha!" They heard Snow yell. Looking over at him, they saw him jump off the lift and started running over to them. He reached them and grabbed Serhas hand as Light set her down.

Being out of ears reach, he leaned on the pillar. He watched as they all gathered around, exchanging some small talk. That was what he saw, but it changed once they saw Serha started to turn to crystal.

Dakota closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was happening. "Theres no way to stop it." He said as he started walking down twords them. They turned to face him, with Lightning drawing her sword and charging at him with hate in her eyes. He smacked her sword away with his bare hand, sending her into the steps. Sazh drew his guns and shot at him, but he drew his own sword and blocked all of the bulits with it, still walking up to Serhas crystal form. As he reached her, she started to decend from above. "Dont worry, I wont hurt her." He told Snow, who was getting ready for a fight.

"Get away from her!" Light said as she jumped at him, but he cought her sword without looking at her. she struggled to get her weapon back, glaring at him. "You have no right to be here, not for this!"

"Actualy, I have every right." He said as he turned to face her. "It was my promise to her, that we would meet again." He said as he let her sword go.

"When did you make that promise?" Lightning questioned, not sure what he was talking about.

"The night I left, I went to your place to tell you good by, but you wernt there." He said as he turned to Serha. "She was, and I told her to tell you that I was leaving. She made me promise that I would come back, and look at us now." He said as he grabbed one of her hands. "See you later." He said, before turning to Light. "Now I have somehing I need to take care of." He said as he walked past her, but then everything started shacking, making him fall forward and land on Light. "Dame army!" He yelled, smacking his hand on the ground, creating a dome of ice that surounded all of them.

The ice was so thick that it broke all the rubble that fell in it, but it was so clear that it allowed them to see through it. "W-what!?" Hope said in shock, looking around as he was under Snow, along with Vanille. "H-how, how did you do this!?" He yelled at Dakota, who stood up once everything stoped shacking.

"Thats thanks to the higher power I work for." He said as he started walking to the ice. "They made me something I didnt want to be." He said as he punched the ice, turning it into snow, where it fell slowly to the ground. "All I have to do, is exactly what I am told." He said as he started walking back up stairs. "Now, its time I payed this ass hole a visit." He said as he drew his sword. 'No one, and I mean no one, messes with me, or my family.' He thought as he started running, moving at a speed that shocked all of them.

Appearing in the room where the fal'ce slept, he slashed at it, but his sword bounced off of it. Narrowing his eyes, he continued his attack, but everything he did was to no end. He stabbed at it, and as soon as he did, it awoke and smacked him, sending him flying back with how hard it hit him. He slid in front of the others, who stoped once they saw him land infront of him. Jumping up, Dakota held his sword to the side, where it then changed into a scythe. Letting out a battle cry, he charged at it again, this time, leaving a slash mark on its outer shell. He kept the attack going, not stopping until it was dead.

"LET SERHA GO!" Dakota heard Snow yell. Turning to face him, he saw Snow punch the fal'ce, but just like him, nothing happened." I'LL DO IT!?" He yelled, punching it again. "I'LL BECOME YOUR LA'CE!?" He yelled, finishing what he was saying as he punched the fal'ce again.

"Like this thing gives a dame what we want!" Lightning said as she charged at the fal'ce, slashing at it, but it bounced off like Dakota's sword. "Serah told us to save cacoon, and that's just what we're going to do!" Light said as she picked up the speed.

"AND TO DO THAT, WERE GOING TO KILL YOU!?" Both Light and Dakota yelled at the same time, slashing at it at the same time, followed by it grabbing Dakota's scythe and throwing him over everyone and out of the room. Standing up, he charged, but smacked into a filed that stoped him. Standing up, he slashed at the filed, but nothing happened. "Dame it, looks like I'm watching over Serha." He said as he placed his sword on his back, after changing it back. "Dont die, Claire." He said, turning around and running back to Serha.

Once he reached Serha, he stood by her. The entire place started to shake, shocking him. Looking down at his feet, he saw the ground started cracking. he grabbed Serha and held on tight. 'Bhunivelze, teleport us!' He thought, getting surounded by a bright light that consumed them.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **unknown area**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Your safe, Serha." He said as he stood infront of her crystalized form. Turning around, he faced the shining light in the sky. "Thank you, for saving us." He said, getting on one knee and bowed to it.

 **"THIS, SHALL AND WILL BE THE ONLY TIME, THAT I GRANT YOU A WISH."** The light said, followed by it growing a pair of bright wings. **"IN MEAR MOMENTS, YOU WILL RETURN TO THE SURFACE, ONLY AN HOUR AFTER THE TIME THAT I BROUGHT YOU HERE. NOW, ITS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL MISSION."** It said, making his eyes oppen wide. " **MAKE SURE THAT YOUR FRIENDS COMPLETE THERE MISSION, AND IF THEY DO, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO BECOME JUST LIKE LIGHTNING."**

"It will be done, Bhunivelze." He said as he stood up and touched Serhas crystal form. "Time to go." He said as he was consumed in a bright light. 'I'm almost free again.' He thought to his self with a smile.


	3. This is the life of a hero, and it sucks

Opening his eyes, Dakota saw someone standing over me. "Cloud, did you watch over me while I was asleep?" He asked, with said man nodding. Sitting up, he streched his arms out. "Thanks for that, with this darkness all over the place, there's hardly any chance we have to get some rest." He said, standing up with him. Looking at him, he saw he had a down casted look. "They didnt make it, did they?" He asked, with Cloud shacking his head.

"They are lost in the darkness." He said, with Dakota gritting his teeth. "I'm sorry, this was never meant to happen." Cloud said as he looked at Dakota. He then took the sword off his back, holding it out to him. "This, is me passing down my legacy to you." He said as Dakota shook his head.

"I cant take it from you." He said as he held his hand up.

"I'm dying." he said, shocking him as he turned, reviling a large gash on his back with smaller wounds. "The town is gone, we're the last ones alive." He said as he turned to Dakota completely. "Take it." He said, with Dakota grabbing its handle from him, tears forming in his eyes. "I've been with you for four years, trained you after that incident, so, pass on this power, to the person you trust the most, as I trust you the most." He said, before completely vanishing.

He fell to his knees, knowing that he was the last person left alive, all because of his mistake of getting some shut eye. "I wont use it, but, I promise that I will bring an end to this, all of it." He said, standing up, looking towards the tree. Walking up to it, he stabbed Cloud's sword into it, where he then held his hand out to it, creating a seal that prevented anyone from moving it unless chosen by him.

He was then covered in light, where he then found his self standing before a god.

XXXXXXXXX

"Is he ok?" Dakota heard Hope's voice as, what felt like he was laying down in the middle of a frozen place. His head wasn't on the ground, but it wasn't on a pillow either. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Light right above him.

"He'll be fine." She said, with Dakota sitting up as soon as she said that.

"And here I thought you would cut my head off." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, yawning. Looking around, he saw some of them looking away from him. "Let me guess, la'ce?" He asked, with them twitching. "Figured." He said as he stood up.

"Which means, we're also wanted criminals now." Hope said as Dakota turned to face Light, holding his hand down to her, with her taking. He helped her up, followed by her dusting her self off. "We should stick together, we have a better chance of survival." He said, looking up at Dakota with a hard look.

"This isn't about surviving now." He told him, looking at the rest, spotting snow, Sazh and Vanille trying to dig Serha out. "This is about completing your focus." He said as he looked at Light. "What was your vision?" He asked, with her crossing her arms.

"It's a blur, but all we got was that it was a big giant monster, Ragnarok." She informed, with a dread like feeling forming in his stomach.

'Either they turn into cei'th, or they die to awaken Ragnarok.' He thought with a frown. 'It requires a pure soul, and a angered soul to operate. With four sacrifices, and five of them here, one of them is the pure.' He thought as he looked around, then spotting Vanille. "I'll help you the best I can." He said, gaining there attention.

"You know how to get through this?" Hope asked, with Dakota shacking his head no. "Then, what do we do?" He asked, with Dakota looking over to Serah's crystal.

"First, we have to leave her behind." He said, with Snow turning to him. "As much as I care for her, there's nothing we can do." He said, with Snow standing up and getting into his face.

"We're not leaving her!" He yelled, grabbing his shirt. don't you ever think of doing that, not now, not-

Dakota grabbed his wrist, twisted it and tossed him to the side. "This isn't-you wanted to be a hero, well here it is." He said, pointing at Sarah. "This is the life of a hero, you lose what's close to you, there's no changing that. I lost MY friends playing hero, I lost MY family playing hero!?" He yelled, picking him up and head-butted him, with everyone pushing Dakota away from him.

"Enough!" Light said as she punched Dakota in the face, but she didn't get the results she was looking for.

"PLAYING HERO IS A WHOLE LOT DIFFRENT THAN BEING ONE!?" He yelled as Snow charged forward and threw his fist at Dakota. He took the punch, with Snow gritting his teeth as his wrist popped. "You're nowhere near a hero, you're just a chilled trying to live his dream!"

"You call your self a hero, you ran away like a cowered!?" He yelled, grabbing Dakota's shirt. "That's all you will ever be, a cowered!?" He yelled as he shoved Dakota away, with Vanille and hope pushing Snow back.

"Both of you, enough!?" Light yelled as she looked at them. "This isn't the time to fight, we have to complete our focus!" She yelled, glaring at Snow. "And he's right, this is the life of a hero, we lose those closest to us!" She said as she looked at Dakota. "And you, you will help us!" She said as she took out some cuffs and slapped them on their wrists, shocking him.

"You planed this, didn't you?" He asked, with her smirking.

"You wont be going anywhere anytime soo-"

She gasped as he turned into the raven and then formed again, now free. "Nice try, but again, higher power wont let that happen." He said as she glared at him. "As I said, I will help you, even knowing your fate will be a bad one." He said, turning around, right when a light shined on him. Looking up, he saw the robot from earlier jump down.

Light stood next to him with her gun blade in hand, with Vanille and snow beside her. "Its been a while, since we fought together." Light said as she pointed the gun mode at the robot.

"The last time was a group of thugs that were hitting on you." He said, with her smirking.

"I still defeated more than you." She said as she started shooting, with Snow running around and tossing grenade's. Vanille started scratching the surface, but wasn't doing much.

"Yet, I took down the big ones." He said as he drew his sword and held it up, sending his magic inside of it, with it glowing, shocking everyone. "While I was holding back!?" He said as he slashed, followed by a shockwave that blew the air away.

After a few moments, Vanille turned to him. "Did that do anything?" She asked, followed by the robot falling, one half falling one way and he other the other way, with some of the crystals shattering behind it. "WOW!?" She said as it shocked everyone.

Swinging the sword around, he placed it on his back. "We leave." He said, looking at them. "Its not safe here." He said as he looked at Snow. "Either come, or stay, it doesn't matter with me, either way, the results will be the same." He said, with him gritting his teeth.

"I'm staying, I'll protect Serah, and Cocoon!" He declared, with Dakota shacking his head at his childish behavior.

"So be it." He said as he started walking away. "Anyone who wants to come and complete there focus, come, anyone who wants to stay and get ambushed, stay." He said as the others ran up to me, leaving Snow by his self.

"You didn't need to be harsh on him." Hope said as he looked up at Dakota. "He just lost-"

"He wasn't the only one who lost something." He said as he looked at him. "Light lost her sister, I lost my friend." He said as he looked on as we walked. "Life is a hard thing, so don't go thinking that its some kind of game. Because its not, you can, and you will die one day." He said, with him looking down. "I was younger than you when I realized that." He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback, thirteen years ago, or one thousand three hundred years ago

"NO!?" Dakota heard, waking him up. Sitting up, he saw that he was outside for some reason. Looking around, he saw men in black robes standing around, some on chocobos and his mother and father. His eyes widened as he saw his mothers arms and legs were tied to one of the chocobos. They started running in the other direction, ripping her in half.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!?" He screamed, grabbing his head at the horrible sight. He didn't know what was going on, just watched his mother get torn in half and now, they were doing the same to his father. He ran up to them, took the sword from one of them and slashed, but they just kicked him back. As he rolled on the ground, he looked on as they did tore his father apart.

"Tire him up as well." One of them said, shocking him. He struggled to get away, but he was too weak. Then, someone came out of thin air and cut them down, freeing him. He watched as a man in black clothing, a huge sword and blonde hair cut everyone down without any help. Once he saw everyone was down, he turned to face Dakota.

His eyes widened as he saw one of them behind him. He took up the sword and threw it at the man, with his eyes widening and stepping to the side, where the sword pierced the attackers chest, killing him. He fell to his knees, unsure of what to do now. That was, until he looked up at the man standing before him.

His name, was Cloud.

XXXXXXXXX

"You have to be kidding me!" Sazh said as they all looked down at the PSICOM officers down below.

"As I said, it's no longer safe. We need to get out of here, I have a ship at the Gates of Antiquity not far from here, but there's a problem." He said, with them looking at him with a raised eyebrow. My pilot, she was killed earlier." He said, with them groaning.

"What kind of ship?" Sazh asked, with Dakota looking at him.

"Old, she had it for years." He said as he looked forward. "They are about to send the scouts out." He said as he stood up.

"They must hate la'ce, don't they." Vanille said, with Sazh looking at her.

"No, they don't hate, more like fear." He said, gaining Dakota's attention. "They would, be shacking in there boots if they knew that la'ce like us existed." He said, with Dakota nodding.

"La'ce are not human." Hope said as he stood up, with Dakota hitting him over the head. "What was that-"

"Your still human, more than me." He said, gaining his attention. "Trust me, magic has been around longer than you could thing, even before swords and castles. This time around, they more than fear that than being la'ce." He said as he turned around. "Come on, we need to get moving." He said as two ships flew over them, with them nodding and running off.

Later, at the top

"Wow, this whole place is crystal!" Vanille said as she looked on.

"We're not that far now, so don't take any breaks, its going to be quick from here on." Dakota said as he pointed to the ships that were coming closer to them.

There trying to trap us in the net." Light said as she looked at the ships with her arms crossed.

"Hey Lightning, did Serah tell you what her focus is?" Vanille asked, with Dakota looking at her.

"She didn't need to." He said, gaining there attention. "She knew that she would eventually tell her, because it was her focus, that created all of yours." He said as he looked at light, then the others. "Let's get moving, there getting closer." He said as they started running away.

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
